Blind Dates
by desutabris
Summary: AU - Kurt and Blaine never met in high school, Finn is lonely and asks Kurt to help him find a girl but Kurt wants some action too so he asks Finn for the same thing.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee or any of its characters; Ryan Murphy and Co_

_this story is based on some old episode of friends, enjoy_

* * *

_**Rating:**PG-13_

_**Pairings:** Kurt/Blaine_

_**Word Count:** 2,254_

_**Summary: **AU - Kurt and Blaine never met in high school, Finn is lonely and asks Kurt to help him find a girl but Kurt wants some action too so he asks Finn for the same thing._

_**Author's Note**: My first attempt ever on writing a fan fiction. I really had a lot of fun writing Finn and Kurt :D. Plot and outlines by my lovely friend Tabris/36, who was inspired by an old episode of Friends! Tell us, what do you think?_  
_(Please note that neither of us is a native English speaker, so we don't guarantee for perfection *cough*)_

* * *

**"_Hey I just wanted to know if everything is alright. Please answer as soon as you're home." …_**

**"_Oh come on Kurt I didn't mean any harm, you know that! Anyway just call me back and we'll talk this out, ok?"…_**

**"_Kurt, I'm worried. How about picking up the phone? Please, pretty please?"_ **

With a cheeping sound my brother's voice faded.

This is the third voice mail I've got so far. Maybe Finn really is worried about me?

Well he better be worried. I want him to literally feel how angry I am. Although angry is not the right word… disappointed. Yes, that would be the better way to describe my current state of mind. And if I didn't have the least bit of pride I would most probably curl into a bloody little ball to sob to a fare-thee-well and write down all of this evening's events in some ruddy diary.

As a beeping noise signalled the income of yet another voice mail, I pulled the plug out of my phone and the answering machine and went straight towards my bed. Sighing, I closed my eyes in an attempt to order my thoughts…

* * *

All of this mess started last week, when Finn showed up at my dad's car repair shop to bring some of the necessary spare parts, as we had a shortage of oil- and air filters.

**"You know Kurt… "** Finn said, leaning against the doorframe,** "… lately I've been thinking that it would be time for me to be… in the running again**," a goofy grin embellished his face.

**"In the running for what?" **My voice came out rather distracted as I was trying to fix some screws with a wrench.

**"For girls,"** he answered while he nervously scratched the back of his head.

**"So?"** I didn't even have to ask, since he was acting more than obvious already.

**"So… well. You're gay, aren't you? So you must have like a ton of beautiful girlfriends! Maybe you've got one to spare for your handsome, nice and charming older brother?"**

Irritated I raised one of my eyebrows. If he wasn't my brother, and I didn't know that he sometimes lacked common sense and sensitivity, I would have most likely lectured him about how ridiculously annoying stereotyping is. But for Christ's sake, if I can't refuse his desperate begging, I should at least try to get to a compromise.

**"Let's say, just hypothetically, that I have friends who would suit your taste…" **

**"Yes?"** he asked in a voice filled with pleasant anticipation.

**"…What would be in it for me?"** As I finished my sentence you could literally see the joy escaping his face, leaving a confused expression.

**"What do you mean… do you want my money? My car? Man, you're some hustler!"**

**"Hell no! My requirement is to participate in the date,"** I said in an annoyed tone, shocked by his goofiness.

**"…I didn't know you were a voyeur, brother,"** Finn giggled.

**"No, not like that Finn! Oh my God, just no! You know, a double date. Just like in the movies. I find a girl who suits you and you find a nice guy for me. Deal?"** I reached out and we shook our hands on it. **"But don't forget, I don't want a random guy, okay? Try to find me someone special, most of all trustworthy,"** I demanded with a worried look.

**"Kay Kurt, but the same applies to you!" **

If I had something like a magical tool, which would have shown me what was going to happen, I would have** _never _**made this suggestion.

* * *

My doomsday started rather peacefully. I brought my carefully chosen friend Andrea, also called Andy with me. She's rather beautiful and her interests seem to match perfectly with those of Finn. She also happens to be one of my best friends. Well, nothing but the best for my brother. I wouldn't want him to run off with some crazy, superficial hen.

**"Look at your clothes Kurt, you're like a prince charming! I think I'm on my way to be a grooms maid,"** Andy smiled as she fixed my collar.

**"Thank you, you look amazing as well in your dress,"** My voice was trembling, since I was already nervous of what was awaiting me inside of the restaurant.

Mentally, I was cursing at Finn for picking a fancy place like this over a casual location, which made me more tensed. Laughing, she patted my back **"Well that's because you chose it for me. Relax, it'll be fun." **I managed to force a smile back. Somehow I'm glad I chose her to be Finns blind date. Having someone I know and trust accompanying me made me feel a little less uneasy.

**"Now let's go in, shall we?"** In a gentlemen like manner I held the door open for Andy. While she managed to walk inside without breaking her ankles in those high heels, like the klutz she is, I peeked around the diner hall in order to look for Finn and my date-to-be.

* * *

Standing in front of me was an approximately six foot tall male with dark brown hair and a pair of mind-blowing hazel eyes. His attire seemed to be tailored to his slender, yet muscular body. The suit was held in traditional shades of black with a black tie and a white shirt underneath. Neither too boring nor too swanky, which caused my little fashion loving heart to make a small flip. Just where did my goofy big brother bury out a good-looking guy like this? His usual friends are far from charming and he couldn't have possibly created him in some kind of laboratory…

I took a deep breath to calm myself down.** "Andy, this is Finn Hudson my stepbrother, Finn this is Andrea Clark"** Smiling, Andy shook hands with my brother and greeted him.

**"Blaine this is my brother Kurt Hummel. Kurt, this is Blaine um… yes, Blaine it is," **Finn said nervously, scratching his sleeve.

**"Well, actually it's Blaine Anderson, not Blaine Blaine,"** he said laughing, shaking my hand while I put on a cranky smile because of Finns ineffable idiocy.

* * *

After some small talk about the weather we actually found a few topics we could have heated discussions about, such as the reasons why our favourite actors are brilliant. He even is a regular Vogue reader. Just where the hell has this guy been all my life?

**"What else do you like to do?" **I asked smiling. Not crankily like before, he managed to make me feel relaxed in just a short amount of time, which is practically as rare as Finn saying something intelligent.

**"Well, I like singing"** he explained, taking a sip of his coke.

**"You should sing for me some time,"** I demanded, still smiling.

**"Well, if you don't mind I have something I would like to show you,"** he winked at me while taking out his iPod and placed his chair close to mine.

I placed one earplug inside of my ear as he pressed the play button.** "Wow, is this really you singing?"** I questioned in surprise.

**"Well yes, it is. I sing in a band and we occasionally record our stuff,"** Blaine chuckled. I closed my eyes and let myself drift away for a while. When the song ended I noticed just how close his face was and let out a small gasp. I was directly staring into his eyes. And his eyes are gorgeous, I tell you. You could tell that my face slowly adopted shades of pink, which faded into a nice tomato red tone. Getting the hint, Blaine slowly moved away from me mumbling _**'sorry'**_ under his breath.

**"I can't believe this is the first time the two of you meet. It's almost as if you know each other for years,"** Andy threw in with a surprised look on her face.

**"Yes, it really was a nice coincidence that Finn dropped by in the music store yesterday. Not everyone would have had the guts to ask a stranger out on a double date, especially a staff member,"** Blaine explained with a hearty laugh.

Wait, what? … Stranger… Staff member? I deadpanned. **"Finn I think you have something between your teeth"**

Fin took a spoon and looked at his detention in its reflection. **"MwhIdhnt"** (translation: "No I don't")

**"Oh yes you have," **I jumped off my chair and dragged him forcefully to the men's restroom by his wrist.

* * *

**"Why did you ask a staff member to go on a date with me? Didn't I tell you that I wanted to meet someone trustworthy? What if he's a bully or something like that?" **I trembled in fury.

**"What is all the fuss about? Until just now you wouldn't even have minded if I collected him out of a dumpster!"** Finn crossed his arms in a defensive manner.

**"Oh so this is what I'm worth? Dumpster trash? I actually had quite a lot of trouble finding a girl who would endure your brain shitting,"** I hissed.

**"Oh come on now, you know that's not true. Do you even know how much trouble it was to find a gay man at short notice? I had to bring any man, otherwise you would have kicked my butt,"** Finn tried to explain desperately.

**"What do you mean by any man?… Is he even into guys?"** I asked in confusion. Finn pointed his gaze to the ground. Exasperated I took my brother by the collar and pushed him onto the wall. **"IS HE GAY?"** I screamed in anger, demanding an immediate answer.

**"Kurt, man I don't know… I'm sorry, ok?"** Finn stuttered. I loosened my grip and turned my back to him, ready to leave when he suddenly said **"Don't be a girl now will you? You like him anyway, or am I wrong?"**

These words were equal to twisting a knife in a wound. Not because I was disappointed about his lie, or because of the impudent things he said. It hurt because he was right. I would still like Blaine, but what about him? What if he was just out for a funny chitchat because he had nothing better to do? Or if he wanted to fool around just to make me look like a gibbering idiot? With that I excused myself and took the next taxi home.

* * *

Suddenly I woke up. It was around 10 am so I must have passed out like a dead man, god thanks it is Saturday. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and went out to go to the Lima Bean when I suddenly heard a voice behind me.

**"Hey, you should be careful where you drop your money"** A smiling Blaine strolled his way towards me with my wallet in his hands.

**"What are you doing here?"** I asked Blaine rather shocked.

**"Buying coffe, what else would I do in here?" **he said ruffling my hair while he put my wallet back into my jacket pocket. I eyed him rather suspicious.

**"I've never seen you in this part of the town, so why would you suddenly come here to buy coffe?"**

Blaine let out a sigh. **"Okay, okay you got me. I asked Finn where I might find you because I wanted to talk to you again," **he admitted laughing softly.

**"And instead of asking for my phone number you just decided to creep up on me on the corner of the street?"** I raised an eyebrow.

**"Don't give me so few credit. I tried to call, but I could neither reach your phone nor your mailbox,"** he said.

Then it hit me. While I pulled out the plug of my phone I must have cut off his call. Maybe I really don't give him enough credit. Thinking back on what I thought he could be up to yesterday, I felt a little ashamed. Yet, I couldn't help but smile. **"I'm sorry, Blaine. So you came to check up on me?" **I asked, noticeably less doubtful.

**"Not exactly. I came because you owe me something,"**

**"Owe you, what?"** I was confused.

Just then he leaned in and whispered his answer into my ear. **"A real date."** Suddenly he turned his head and gave me a quick peck on my cheek. **"Anyway, I'm off to work. I'll see you soon!"** he said walking away smiling.

Who the hell does he think he is? Just kissing me like that… I inhaled deeply and took my wallet out of my jacket pocket, when a small piece of paper dropped out of it. Leaving his phone number in my pocket… just how much of a macho is he? When I picked up the paper, my eyes widened in surprise. There was no number, as I would have expected, neither a soppy pick-up line. Just three little words:

**"_Yes I am."_**


	2. just a note

we moved to livejournal, follow us there : desu36 


	3. Chapter 3

_Rating: PG-13_

_Pairings: Kurt/Blaine_

_Word Count: 2,184_

_Summary: AU - Kurt visits Blaine at work. Will he give Blaine the chance for a second date?_

_Author's Note: We initially planned to end the story with just two chapters, but as it has turned out quite long there will be a third one. (Maybe even a fourth? :D Who knows.) Feedback is loved and appreciated!_

_for those that dont have lj, here it is_

* * *

**_…'Dear Mister Hudson, in order to settle our little controversy, I would like to apologize.'_**

Hell no, I would sound like a moron. I guess I'm just no good at stuff like this. I take a deep breath, hesitating to ring Finns doorbell. Now, what am I supposed to tell him?**_ 'I'm sorry, I behaved like an idiot'_** would be the most downright answer. Yet, I really don't want to give him too much credit. I mean, after all he didn't behave like Mother Mary either.

I reordered my thoughts. **_'Finn, I just came to tell you that from now on, I'm available on my phone again'?_** Okay, I admit. Even for a buffoon like Finn this might be a little a bit too rude. I must have worried him like a madman when I pulled out the plug. Oh dear, this is heading nowhere…

Just when I decided that it might be the best to just turn around and go home until it's all water under the bridge, the creaking of Finn's front door made me snap out of my awkward inner monologue.

**"Kurty! I saw you while I was walking by my window. Come on in, I've got something cool to show you," **Finn said, chewing his cheese toast in a cheerful manner.

Well I guess it already IS all water under the bridge. Good for me, so why not play along?** "Please don't tell me Jesus paid your groceries a visit again,"**sighing I rolled my eyes in order to withhold a grin and walked over the threshold.

* * *

After ten minutes of 'admiring' his snotty handkerchief, which was supposed to look like one of Dali's paintings, I just helped myself with a glass of coke and took a seat on his sofa. Taking a deep breath I started,** "Finn, about the other day… I'm sorry."**

**"Man, you better be! You have no idea how worried I was. But I'm glad you're here, so everything's cool I suppose,"**Finn said with a goofy grin, sitting down opposite to me.

I replied with a weak smile and fumbled around in my pocket nervously. Rustling. Oh yes that's right… That's the small piece of paper Blaine gave to me. I handed it over to Finn.** "Blaine gave it to me this morning. Do you know the meaning of this?" **I asked, hoping to finally get an answer to all my questions.

Finn stared at it for quite a while. I was already starting to wonder whether he has poor eyesight or if he is just plain illiterate, when he scratched the back of his head and mumbled** "I don't know"**.

Disappointed I sunk deeper into the couch and let out a sigh of despair. That's when I got an idea. **"Mind telling me what happened after I rushed out of the restaurant?"**Maybe I could find a clue that way, though I didn't put too much hope in that thought.

**"Sure, why not?"** Finn answered with a grin and started telling me everything.

* * *

_Date Night, Finn's POV_

_**"Kurt!"**I called out, running after the taxi like a stupid dog after the postman. Well, what did I expect? He surely wouldn't jump out of a driving vehicle and fall into his big brothers arms so that everything would be love, peace and harmony again. Gasping, I decided to stop running and kicked a trash bin in anger._

**"Well this was a short date, indeed."**I startled up and saw Blaine standing in the weak shine of a light post. A melancholic smile embellished his face, as he looked down the street, where the taxi was heading.

**"He wasn't feeling well, you know… acute gout,"**I laughed nervously, scratching the back of my head as I tried to find a reasonable excuse.

Blaine raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Well, maybe the excuse wasn't THAT reasonable.** "He sounded rather angry if you ask me"**.

Did my ears just fail me? I stared at him in shock at first and eventually let my gaze wander to the ground. **"So you eavesdropped, huh?" **You could literally hear the shame in my voice.

_As Blaine started laughing softly, the look on my face grew increasingly confused. **"Well not exactly,"** he answered with a worried look,** "it was rather hard to overhear your little discussion. Andy heard it too." **_

This made me feel bad for Kurt. I mean, not only did he have a terrible time just now, but he also outed himself in front of approximately 50 diner's. Well, not like he would mind it. But I would feel like shit. **"Listen Blaine… he's a good kid,"**I gave him a worried look, when he suddenly handed over his cell phone to me.

**"I believe you. That's why I'd like to see him again,"** Blaine answered with a smile across his face.

* * *

_A while later, Kurt's POV__ ..._

I'm lost. Totally lost. Yes, I'm that amazing. Even with a GPS included in my cell phone I can get lost. In my goddamn hometown! What if Finn, that dork, gave me the wrong address? I stared at the display as if it was my biggest enemy, ready to attack, just when an incoming message popped up.

It was Andy, and dear, she wasn't helping at all. Being interrupted now just fuelled my anger. _**"For the tenth time, I feel fabulous! Don't worry. And yes, green make-up suits your eyes."**_ Still walking, I texted back my reply in an annoyed manner, until I suddenly ran into a street sign and dropped on my butt.** "Ouch, ouch, ouch…" **I whined, rubbing my forehead, as someone stormed out of a shop next to me.

**"Are you alright, Kurt?"** he asked.

I looked up and saw Blaine… Seems I found my destination.** "I am fine, thank you,"**I said, trying to carry it off well on the outside, but dying of shame on the inside. Ignoring his stretched out hand, offering to help me up, I rose on my own and brushed the dirt off my trousers.

**"Did you come to pay me a visit?"**Blaine asked with a smirk plastered across his face.

I felt my face gradually redden. Of course I did, but just admitting it? No way. After all, I'm not his little lap dog.

**"I came to shop," **I answered in a superior tone, **"and shouldn't staff members be inside of the building? Or could it be that you are the dancing mascot?"**

Blaine just laughed and held the door open for me, making a curtsey. **"I'm deeply sorry your majesty"**

Giving him a nasty glance, I walked in silently.

* * *

Lost in thought I was looking at the shelves. What am I even doing here? I wanted to talk to him, but I just can't get myself to do so. But it's his fault after all. Acting as if he had already wrapped me around his little finger… I'm not that easy of a target. Since I'm here anyway I might as well buy a CD or something. Yes, that's a good idea. Let's see…

**"You're not here to shop, aren't you?" **I withheld a shriek when Blaine was standing behind me, whispering in my ear.

Ok, calm down now Kurt. No need to freak out over it. You're just here for shopping.** "You're wrong, I'm looking for music,"** I deadpanned.

Smirking like a sovereign Blaine walked around me, inconspicuously brushing his fingers against my under arm and looked right into my eyes.** "And what are you looking for?"**

**"I don't know, I like Adele, The Gossip and Coldplay. Find something of my taste,"** I answered, avoiding his gaze.

**"Mhh,"** he buzzed. Blaine's fingers graciously floated across the shelf and pulled out a CD with a black cover.** "What about that," **he asked grinning.

**"The Hellhoes?"**I asked in disbelief. I don't even have to listen to it, the fact that they sacrifice a sheep on the booklet… well let's not go into detail. I just really wonder why he's still employed.

**"I'm just joking Kurt,"** he laughed. What a nice joke, I will have nightmares of that cover.** "Do you like Lady Gaga?"**

I nodded. Maybe Blaine's not that incapable after all?** "Lady Gaga is just fine,"**I admitted.

**"Alright then follow me".**

Before I could say any more, Blaine headed off towards the cash register. Hey, what's with that attitude? I didn't even say I was finished looking around the store yet! Or may it be that he wants to get rid off me already? Well, I probably shouldn't say anything at all. I was quite a hand full ever since we met today, so it's understandable on his behalf.

Though, I have to admit that I'm a little angry at myself. I really wanted to come and talk to him, invite him to a café or something. Make up for my stupid diva-like-behavior, which almost seems like a chronic disease.

I just hope that I didn't mess it up one and for all, after my first impression was a complete washout already. I'd like to at least get to know him a little better, because he really seems like a nice guy.

A little saddened I went to the cash register, letting my gaze swift while I heard his fingers tapping the keys quickly. So this is the place where he works. It wasn't a modern or huge store like those of a big chain, and although there was huge amount of heavy metal and pop star posters plastered on the walls, you could say it was cozy in it's own way. Like a little tea or coffee shop, only with CD's instead of beverages.

**"There you go"**. Blaine's voice suddenly waked me up from my little daydream, as his outstretched hand held the receipt.

Okay Kurt, try to act nicely for once. You don't want to leave him with a really bad impression, do you?

Still a little spaced out I opened my wallet with a smile on my face,** "Okay then that's err… wait how much is it?"** I took a glance at the receipt.** "_745484,45 DOLLARS_ ? Are you kidding me? This is just a CD!"** I snapped at him, while he just held his stomach, laughing. What the hell is so funny? If he was trying to rip me off, this was a really bad attempt. One or two dollars… Alright! But there is no way in hell someone wouldn't notice an amount this huge! Either he's trying to pull a terrible prank on me or they forgot to adapt the prices from Asian to American currency or something.

"**You need to add a 0 in front of the number,"** Blaine said, still almost choking under his laughter.

Add a 0? Okay, this is really getting nowhere. Out of which nuthouse did he escape?** "Blaine this is not even a price! If you're just going to make a fool out of me, tell me, so I can leave right now!" **I said in a harsh tone. Then his easygoing and laughing expression vanished, replacing it with a serious mask as his index finger flicked my forehead. Ouch! What the hell was that for? Has he become crazy for good?

**"That's because it's not a price. You don't have my phone number yet, do you?"**

Phone number… phone number… then it hit me. It's his phone number! Oh my God, I wish I could just disappear or stick my head into the ground like an ostrich. **"W-well that was about time! But what about the money?"** I asked, trying to withhold the shaking in my slightly ashamed voice.

**"No need to worry about that, I will pay for the CD."** He exposed his white teeth to me, grinning widely.

Wow. That was a really unexpected change of events. **"Thank you,"** I answered, with a happy smile.

**"No need to thank me! Just call me so we can make an appointment for another date,"**he walked around the counter laughing, giving my shoulder a gentle cuff.

Upon hearing this, my mouth shaped into a cranky grimace. Seriously? Is he trying to blackmail me with a CD for another date? I didn't know that he would sink that low.

**"Hey I was joking! Don't be mad again. I just think that we have a lot in common and it would be nice if we could become friends,"** Blaine continued with an honest smile, yet adding a somewhat suggestive wink, which annoyed me.

Can't he just act natural toward me? I really don't like how he covers up his personality with this kind of behavior. I want to get to know the real Blaine, without his flirty facade.

**"Alright, I shall call you,"** I answered in an annoyed voice. Then I moved my face closer to his ear, just how he likes to do it all the time, **"but your macho attitude is not very convincing."**Blaine's mien was confused, and his cheeks adopted a pinkish color. Guess I did my job here.

**"See you Blaine,"** I waved goodbye with a wink, hoping he would get the hint.


End file.
